Nerine Amamine
( ) | birthday = May 11th | age = Mid-Twenties | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = Secret | eyes = Green | hair = Brown | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Third Division, | previous affiliation = Ninth Division, | occupation = ITF Sub-commander Amamine Clan Head Yume Clan Vassal | previous occupation =Fifth Seat, Ninth Division Part-timer at | team = | previous team = | partner = Kei Yume Masaki Satō | previous partner = Shuten Tamane | base of operations =Yume Family Manor Serenity World | marital status = Married | family =Amamine Family Head Lady of the Amamine Kei Yume (Distant Cousin) Masaki Satō (Husband) Kanata Satō (Son) | education =Shinō Academy | status = Active Deceased (Cataclysm) | shikai = Mori | bankai = }} }} Nerine Amamine (ネリネ,), also known as Lady Amamine, was a and a member of the Amamine Clan, one of the three Branch Families of the Lesser Noble Yume Clan. Nerine served as the vassal and fiance to the Yume Clan's former heir, Kei Yume alongside Masaki Satō and Shuten Tamane. Like with Kei and Masaki, Nerine was slated to be the Head of her Clans prior to her respective disownment. Raised to protect and live by Kei's side forever, Nerine embraced the betrothal without hesitation. However, Kei fell in love Kiyoko Takara and broke off the engagement with Nerine, telling her to not let her duty to him hold back. Initially heartbroken, Nerine would later fall in love with the man who had always been by her side, Masaki. They married and was blessed with a son, Kanata Satō. Centuries ago, Nerine, Masaki, and Kei were assigned to the Ninth Division in the Gotei Thirteen, shortly after their graduation from Shino Academy. Nerine and Masaki managed to attain the 5th and 4th Seats respectively while Kei served as the 3rd Seat. However, Nerine, Masaki, and Kei were framed for the murder of Yukio Hoshimitsu by their sworn Blood brother, Ninth Division Vice-Captain Shuten Tamane and were forced to flee to the after Shuten tried to kill and absorb Kei's essence for his own gain. Disowned by their respective Branch Families, Nerine and Masaki loyally followed Kei to exile, living out a nomadic lifestyle while the trio eluded numerous Gotei Hunter Squads in the process. Kei and company continued to operate in the background but chose to not participate in the future Winter War, despite learning of Sosuke Aizen's involvement. However, as a favor to Anika Shihōin, the three would join Anika's vanguard and defend Kagamino City from the Privaron Espada. Upon the conclusion of the Winter War, Kei and company were absolved after evidence of their innocence came to light. During the disastrous Collapse, Nerine tragically lost her life along with her husband, Masaki, and the vast majority of the Yume Clan and the three Branch Families in the ensuing chaos of the event. Due to Kei's sealing into the Serenity Jewel, he was largely unaware of his friends' passing until he was released. Masaki and Nerine were survived by their only son, Kanata Satō. Appearance Although Nerine had the appearance of a young woman nearing her late twenties, she was well over several hundred years old, near the age of almost all of her companions. Surprising to note, she was older than Masaki Satō, even though the latter looked considerably older than her and could be even referenced to as her father. In times of battle, Nerine would trade in her trademark kimono for customized armour called the Amamine Combat Armour. Personality Nerine preferred to call herself an elder sister-type (onee-chan) and disliked being called old lady (obaa-san). History Born into the small and noble Amamine Family, Nerine showed spiritual potential and was subsequently enrolled into the Academy, alongside her childhood friends Kei Yume, Masaki Satō, and Shuten Tamane, all of whom were destined for a path of strife and conflict. Unlike her companions, Nerine did not show any particular talent in any of the Shinigami Combat Arts other than a powerful affinity for her Zanpakuto. Upon graduating the Academy, she was assigned a seated position in the Ninth Division where she would eventually act as the squad's medic Synopsis Equipment Amamine Combat Armour: Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Originally, Nerine was weak and possessed Average Spiritual Energy. What she lacked in spiritual power was made up with sheer skill and ferocity. Upon her exile to the , Nerine consistently trained with Masaki and Kei to further develop her powers. After decades of training, her efforts were rewarded since she managed to attain Captain-class levels of reiryoku by the time the Winter War occurred. This ultimately allowed her to fight on par with strong opponents such as the Privaron Espada. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Years of evading Gotei Hunter Squads forced Nerine, Masaki, and Kei to learn how to efficiently control their . They ultimately learned how to conceal their spiritual pressure from pursuers and appear invisible to all but the naked eye. Expert Swordmanship Specialist Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shunpo Expert: Keen Intellect: Nerine was fairly intelligent and was often the person Kei came to for advice and words of wisdom. Between her and Masaki, Nerine was admittedly the smarter of the two. Enhanced Durability: Zanpakutō Mori (森, Shrine Grove) was the name of Nerine Amamine's Zanpakutō Shikai: The release command of Mori is Sprout (双葉, Futaba) Shikai Special Ability: *'Shokubutsu Kaiku' (植物化育, Plant Evolution): *'Ishuku' (萎縮, Withering): *'Hiromeru' (広める, Propagate): Bankai: ''Bankai Special Ability''': Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes * 's Character Appearance was based on that of Kiriko Hattori, one of the Main Characters found in the Anime Series, ''Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution. Gallery File:New-Nerine.jpg File:New-Nerine3.png File:New-Nerine4.png References Literature References *''An Unwanted Truth'' (Canon) *''A Favor For Her'' (Canon) Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Heroes Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Females Category:Exiled Shinigami